Hitched for the Holidays
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: When Clark Kent's mom tries to set him up with his ex for the holidays, he is in desperate need of someone to pretend to be his fiancé. When his friend Chloe tells him that her cousin Lois needs a fiancé so her dad and sister will believe that she really has a fiancé, Chloe introduces them. Can they pull it off, or will their families see through their lies? -AU- *Clois*
1. The Engagement

Clark walked into his kitchen, and saw his mom sitting on the couch.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Clark asked as he hugged her.

"What? Have I been gone so long that you won't even say hi?"

"Hi," he laughed as he pulled away from the embrace. "You look beautiful. How are you? How are things with Perry?"

"That's actually why I came..."

"Uh oh," Clark sighed, thinking he'd broken up with her.

"He proposed!" Martha squealed as she held her hand out to show him the ring.

"Wow! That's great."

"Really? Because I... I came to get your blessing."

"What? Why do you need my blessing?"

"Because," Martha sighed, "I know how hard it was for both of us after your father died, and I never imagined loving, let alone marrying another man. I just want to make sure you're okay with it, because I won't go through with it if you don't want me to."

"Mom, I just want you to be happy. I have nothing against Perry. If you really love him and you want to do this, do it. If he makes you happy, there's nothing I'd hate more than taking that away from you. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy," he smiled as he hugged her once more.

"Really?" Martha asked through tears.

"Really," Clark smiled. Martha sighed, and looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"That's not the only reason I came."

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm perfect. It's... about you."

"What about me?" Clark asked curiously as he and Martha sat on the couch.

"Well, know that when I say this, it's only because I want _you _to be happy," she said as she put her hand on his thigh. "I don't want you to be alone on the holidays."

"What?" Clark laughed. "Mom, I'm fine."

"No, Clark, you're not. I can tell you're upset that you're single and I want you to be happy. Perry and I are getting married on December 31. I want you to have a date to our wedding as well as for the holidays."

"Mom, no. Really, I'm fine."

"Clark, no you're not! You're lonely!"

"Mom, I can take Chloe to the wedding."

"She's already coming with Jimmy."

"Well, then I-"

"Clark, I don't want you to be with just anyone."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I mean I want you to go with Lana."

"Mom, no," Clark said angrily. "I've been on the Lana train long enough. I need to get over her and move on."

"But you're still not over her, right?"

"Mom, she married Lex Luthor!" He yelled as he stood up.

"Yes, but she divorced him. People marry the wrong person all the time, and I know you're the right one for her, and deep, deep down... I know that she knows it too."

"Mom, I'm not going out with Lana."

"Give me one good reason," she said, adding, "other than that you need to move on and get over her."

"Because I'm engaged!" Clark blurted out. _Oh god, _he thought, _I can't believe I just said that. I can't believe I lied.__  
_

"Really?" Martha squealed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Christmas but... Surprise."

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!" She squealed as she got up and hugged Clark. "So, who's the lucky woman?" She asked as she pulled away and rested her hands on his biceps, smiling up at him.

"Um... I already told you I was engaged, which was going to be a surprise, so you'll have to wait and find out her name when you meet her," Clark said, smiling nervously.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," she smiled. "I can't wait to meet her! Why don't you bring her over next week? You two can stay the weekend with us and leave after New Years!"

"Um... Okay," Clark smiled nervously. "Will do."

"Well, I have to get back to DC, but I'll see you later." She hugged Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

Clark burst into Chloe's Talon apartment, and she stood up from the couch.

"Clark?" She asked. "Is everything alright."

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"My mom came to visit me."

"That's great!" She smiled. When she saw the look on Clark's face, her smile slowly faded. "That's... not great?"

"Perry proposed and she came to get my blessing and then she started talking about me being single, and... She tried to hook me up with Lana again. She told me to give her one good reason why I couldn't give Lana and I another shot, and I told her that I... That I was engaged."

"Oh god," Chloe said. "What'd she say?"

"She said she was so happy and that I should bring her over for Christmas and we can stay until after Thanksgiving."

"Oh god," Chloe repeated.

"And she's my date to the wedding."

"She? There is no she yet! What are you gonna do?"

"I need to find someone to be my fake fiancé." Almost on cue, Chloe's phone rang, and she pulled it out, looking at the caller ID.

"It's my cousin. She's _actually _engaged, and I've got to take this, I'm sorry. Hello?" She answered. "Lois?" She asked as she heard her cousin crying hysterically on the other end. "Oh my god, are you serious? Yeah... Oh no... Oh. Okay... Yeah. I'm so sorry. Mhm. Okay. Yeah, okay... See you then. Bye." When she hung up, Clark looked at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"I have an idea," she said, grabbing her purse. "First, you need to change. Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually making me do this, Chloe. I feel so stupid."

"Clark, you look fine," she said, admiring his dark blue dress shirt and black slacks.

"Chloe, she better not be some-"

"There she is," Chloe interrupted. Clark was breathless. He saw the girl walk in to the coffee shop, and he couldn't stop staring. Why would any man call off an engagement with _her? _

_"_Hey, Cuz," the girl smiled as she hugged Chloe. Clark stared where her huge breasts touched Chloe, and he clenched his jaw. She was wearing a tight, hot pink, dressy button-up shirt, which didn't help. The black pencil skirt she was wearing made her ass look fabulous. Clark noticed because he hadn't taken his eyes off of it since he looked away from her chest.

"Hi, I'm Lois," she said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Clark," he said, shaking her hand. Her beautiful, long, shiny brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her smile was delightful. She was beautiful. Hell, even her hands were perfect.

"So, Clark, Lois... I have an idea," Chloe smiled.

"Uh-oh," Lois said.

"My ideas are good!" Chloe said as they sat down at a table and ordered their coffee. "Clark told his mom he was engaged because she was trying to hook him up with his ex. Lois was engaged before her fiancé so rudely called off the wedding, and she had already told her dad and sister, and they were so happy for her. Clark, you need a fiancé. Lois, you need a fiancé. How about you two pretend to be each other's fiancé?"

"What? No. That's ridiculous," Clark said.

"I actually think it's a good idea, Chlo... For once," she joked.

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Yes, really. My dad is a general. He wouldn't be too happy that my fiancé called off the engagement right before Christmas. In fact, he wouldn't be happy that my fiancé called off the wedding at all. I have spent the last 10 Christmases single, and my dad was so happy he almost cried. My dad does not cry. But he would cry if I went home single, yet again. Plus, they already think I made my fiancé up, so..."

"My mom would be very upset if she found out I lied... She cried when I told her I was engaged..."

"So, what do you guys say?" Chloe asked hopefully, smiling.

"Lois, will you marry me?" Clark asked.

* * *

AN. I just wanted to say, this is an AU fanfic. Meaning, Clark has no powers. Therefore, no Braniac, no Doomsday, none of that. Also, I know this is a short chapter. I just wanted to write a brief chapter and see if this would be a fanfic that you guys would enjoy. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Dinner

"Okay," Clark sighed. "Lucy, your sister, is 23."

"Yep."

"Your dad Sam is a general and his age doesn't matter. Your mom... Yeah, we don't have to talk about that."

"My dad may bring it up... Just in case he does, her name is Ella and she died when I was 6."

"Okay," Clark sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Your turn."

"Your mom is Martha... You're an only child and you were adopted, and... Your dad died of a heart attack a few years ago. Your mom is engaged to Perry White, only the best reporter in DC. Oh! And your cousins name is Kara and she lives in Minnesota."

"Good job," Clark smiled. "And my best friends? Ex girlfriends?"

"Um.. Chloe, obviously is your best friend. Peter.. Ross right?"

"Pete," Clark corrected.

"Right. Pete. I knew that," she laughed. "Okay, on to ex girlfriends. Um.. Alicia Baker was your ex. Lana Lang... Oh, and you and Lex Luthor used to be friends, correct?"

"Yes."

"My dad won't bring up my exes, so..." Lois trailed off, and Clark smiled.

"Did you already tell your dad that your fiancé's name is Oliver?"

"Oh shit!" Lois cursed. "Yes I did."

"That's fine. I told my mom it was a surprise what your name was," Clark smiled. "I can be Oliver Queen. I mean, he's a billionaire, who wouldn't want to be him? Plus," Clark smiled again, "he gets to marry you."

"Not anymore he doesn't."

"Well, I do." Clark looked at his watch, which was his fathers, and he shot up from the stool. He set his coffee on his kitchen counter and grabbed his coat. "We need to go. The jet is leaving in 15 minutes."

"Oh shoot," Lois said as she grabbed her purse and they ran out the door.

* * *

"We have a long flight," Clark said as he sat down on the couch in the jet. "We might as well rehearse some more."

"Okay, well," Lois sighed, "favorite colors? Where do I work? Hobbies?"

"Blue, Daily Planet, drinking coffee. And annoying me," Clark smiled.

"Okay.. Um. Red, you're a billionaire CEO, and... Um. You enjoy... Well, Oliver likes to take me out for dinner. And he likes going out to the shooting range with his bow and arrow."

"Well, then. I like taking you to dinner and shooting my bow and arrow," Clark smiled.

"We need to get our background stories straight."

As Lois and Clark headed for DC, they memorized each other's lives.

* * *

Lois and Clark walked into Martha's house, which was huge, and Martha gasped.

"Oh my!" Martha squealed as she hugged Clark. "She's beautiful, Clark! How come you never told me how absolutely stunning she was?"

"I- I wanted it to be a surprise," Clark smiled nervously.

"Hi!" Martha said Lois as she hugged her. "Sorry. I'm a hugger."

"You're fine," Lois smiled. "I'm Lois."

"Hi, Lois," Martha smiled. "Im Martha."

"Clark has told me all about you," Lois smiled.

"I wish I could say the same about you," Martha said, making both her and Lois laugh.

"Babe, why didn't you tell her about me?" Lois asked, punching Clark in the arm.

"Like I told Mom earlier, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"You could have at least told me you were dating again!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Clark smiled, hugging her.

"Well, Perry is in the kitchen finishing up the last of dinner. It should be ready in a few minutes. You can take your things upstairs and unpack if you'd like. I'll have Jethro show you to your room."

"Jethro?" Clark asked confused.

"Yes, our butler." Clark laughed, and an older man came and got Lois and Clark's suitcases.

"Wow, Mom," Clark said. "Ever since you left Kansas, you've really been living the life, haven't you?" Jethro showed Lois and Clark to their room, and Clark's eyes got wide.

"We're sharing a room?" He asked Jethro.

"Yes, you're engaged. Your mother doesn't expect you to sleep in different rooms." He left after setting the bags in front of the dresser, and Lois gawked at their amazing bedroom.

"Wow," Lois scoffed. "This is amazing." She got onto the big king-size bed, and laid down. "This is so comfortable," she smiled.

"You can sleep up there, then. I'll sleep on the floor."

"What?" Lois asked, shooting up from the bed and sat up. "No, you don't have to do that."

"Lois, we don't have to sleep together. It's fine."

"Its not like we're gonna do anything," Lois joked. "You can sleep up here."

"Lois-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine." Lois smiled, getting off the bed, and began unpacking her suitcase.

* * *

"So, Lois," Martha said, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes, "how did you and Clark meet?"

"We, uh... We... My cousin, Chloe. She hooked us up. There, uh... There was some definite chemistry between us so we... We, uh, went out again and he asked me to be his girlfriend," Lois said as she nervously took a sip of her wine. She swore, when Martha and Perry weren't looking, she was chugging that Pinot Noir.

"And how long have you been together?" Perry asked.

"Uh... We dated for..."

"11 months and we've been engaged for two," Clark said.

"That's nice," Martha said. "You two are so cute together!" Clark and Lois both laughed nervously, and Martha took their dirty dishes into the kitchen. They all went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, Mrs. Kent," Lois said.

"Please call me Martha. Or... Or Mom," she smiled.

"Okay, um..." She looked at Clark, and then back at Martha. "Do you have any embarrassing pictures of little Clark?" She smiled.

"Oh, plenty!" She laughed as she got the photo albums out.

* * *

"And this is his first day of junior high," Martha said. Lois laughed, and Clark closed the album.

"Okay, Mom, I think that's enough embarrassing pictures for tonight. I'm tired and I'm sure Lois is too."

"Actually, I-" Clark stepped on Lois' foot, and she groaned. "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Okay, you two sleep well tonight," Martha smiled, hugging them both.

Lois and Clark walked upstairs and shut the door to their room.

"I can, uh... Really, Lois, I can sleep on the floor." Lois shivered at the sound of her name rolling off is tongue.

"No, it's fine." Lois bent over and started looking in her suitcase, and Clark stared down her shirt. His jaw clenched and he fisted his hands at his side. Lois stood up and Clark sighed.

"Shit," she said, "I forgot pajamas."

"You can wear one of my shirts," Clark said without skipping a beat. He cleared his throat, and Lois shifted uncomfortably. "Or I could... Go ask my mom if she has something you can borrow."

"No," Lois said nervously, "it's fine. I can wear one of your shirts." Clark dug into his suitcase and pulled out his T-shirt. He handed it to Lois, and she went into the bathroom and shut the door. When she came out, Clark was standing in the room in his boxers, and Lois gasped.

"Oh god!" She said, turning around. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine," Clark said.

"Where are your pajamas?"

"I don't wear any. I get hot during the night." When Lois turned around and stared at him, he cleared his throat. "I can put some pants on if you'd like."

"No," Lois sighed, "it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." For the first time since Lois had stepped out of the bathroom, Clark looked at her in his shirt. The bottom of it stopped about halfway up her tall, skinny, toned, tan thigh, and it was loose on her small body. Her hair fell down her shoulders, and her underwear almost peeked out the bottom of his shirt. As they crawled into bed, Clark turned the lamp off.

"Night, Lo," he said.

"Night."

* * *

Lois woke up, and the first sense that came to consciousness was touch. She felt something touching her. Or more like... Someone. She slowly lifted up the covers, and saw that Clark had his hand on her hip bone, and was caressing it. She very slowly and carefully turned her body, and saw that Clark was pressed against her. She thought she'd seemed warmer. It was awkward for her. She barely knew the man. But if Chloe trusted him, and used to like him, then she did too.

As much as Lois wanted to wake Clark up and ask him to scoot over, as easy as it was, she didn't do it. It felt too good. It felt too right.

So, despite her hardest efforts, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Clark's arms.

* * *

AN. Hey guys! I meant to put this the very beginning of the first chapter, but I forgot, and MercyFrost pointed out that she thought she'd seen a Hallmark movie similar to this.

Yes, I got the name of the fanfic (Hitched for the Holidays) from the Hallmark movie of the same name, starring Joey Lawrence and Emily Hampshire. I also sort of got the plot from a Hallmark movie called The Holiday Engagement. I changed up a few details to avoid copyright. On the movie, the girl needs a fiancé because she had told her parents that she was engaged and they were so excited to meet him at Christmas, but he called off the engagement. So she got some random dude to play her lawyer fiancé.

I thought the fact that Ollie is a billionaire and him and Lois were once a thing, it would be a good story plot. Also, since Clark and Lana were off and on and how Martha always talked about how she didn't like Clark being all alone at the farm, it made sense for her to try and hook him up with someone. And, why not, of all people... Lana Lang?! And everyone loves Clois, right? I mean, who doesn't love Clois?

So, anyways just wanted to say... I don't own the characters or the name of the fanfiction... Only the story plot.

Leave reviews and let me know what you think! Let me know if you want more! Thanks.


	3. Oh My God!

AN. Btw, I had forgotten in the previous chapter to mention that they had all flown back to the Kent farm, and that Martha and Perry were staying in the guest room upstairs.

Sorry about that!

* * *

Lois slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She felt warm, strong, protective arms wrapped around her, and smiled. She felt something under her shirt, and looked down.

_Oh my god, _she thought. _Clark's hand is right under my..._

She shifted slowly as she felt Clark's hand just beneath her left breast. She heard a moan from behind her, followed by a yawn. As Clark's came to consciousness, he realized he had his arm wrapped around Lois. He slightly moved his hand up, and felt the rough lace of her fishnet-type lace of her bra.

He yelped as he jumped back, falling off the bed. Lois acted like she was asleep, and looked over the side of the bed.

"What?" She asked curiously, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Y- you didn't feel that?" Clark asked nervously.

"No?"

"I- I touched your boob." Lois laughed, getting out of bed.

"What, Clarky? Have you never touched a boob before?" When she saw the look on his face, she laughed. "Relax. It's not like guys haven't touched my boobs before. Actually, plenty of guys-"

"Lois!" Clark warned as she walked into the bathroom, smirking. Clark couldn't help but watch her ass as she walked into the bathroom. The way her hips swayed... It did things to him.

* * *

Clark had gone downstairs to see if his mom and her fiancé were awake, and was walking back up the stairs. He went into the bedroom, closing the door, and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh god!" He yelled as he saw Lois.

"Clark!" She squealed as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He walked back into the bedroom, and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He had just walked in on his best friends cousin... Naked. He was staring straight ahead, and it took him everything he had not to turn around and go back into the bathroom, considering it had no door.

He hadn't seen much. Just... Well, everything.

Clark was staring straight ahead, trying to remain calm and innocent as he reminded himself that there was a gorgeous, sexy, single, naked woman in the next room, and here he was, sitting on the bed.

Something caught his eye as he tried to keep his thoughts innocent.

The mirror.

There was a mirror in the bedroom that was positioned just enough that it reflected the bathroom mirror, which reflected Lois in front of it, whom was which hidden by the wall. He felt the blood rush from his head - elsewhere - as he watched her. She had underwear on - sexy lace underwear from Victoria's Secret, he noticed - and her matching bra, too. To him, that was sexier than anyone naked. He didn't know why; it just turned him on. Especially with Lois wearing it. Though he hated to admit it, she turned him on. Just a simple touch from her got him all riled up.

"Clark?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously and sharply.

"You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No, I- I'm fine," he said, trying to hide the arousal in his voice. For the first time since she'd come out of the bathroom, he looked at her. She was wearing dark blue jeans that clad to her bodies in all the right places, and a tight, low-cut dark red t-shirt.

Lois looked down at Clark's pants, but wasn't prepared for what she saw.

"Clark!" She gasped, wide eyes.

"What?"

"You- you..." she smirked, and bit her lip. "You're turned on."

"What?" He laughed nervously. He looked down, and quickly put his hands over his crotch. "No, not from you," he lied.

"Ha!" She laughed. "That's a lie. What, where you looking at porn? What kind of porn do farm boys listen to? 'Oh, Betty, shuck my corn'," she moaned, and Clark's erection grew bigger. When she saw the terrified reaction on his face, she laughed. "Don't worry, Smallville, I've gotten way more immature and dirty reactions from men who've seen me naked. Usually, it involves both of us being naked," she said, smirking as she walked out the door, knowing that Clark was behind her, trying to think of unattractive things before he walked downstairs to calm his... reaction to seeing her and hearing her.

* * *

"Clark? What's wrong?" Martha asked as Clark walked down the stairs to join Lois, Martha, and Perry for breakfast.

"Nothing," Clark laughed nervously. "I'm fine." When he saw the smirk across Lois' face, he gently punched her in the arm.

Martha gave Perry a look, and he nodded.

"Lois, why don't you come help me?" Martha asked.

"I'm not much of a cook," Lois smiled as she got up from her chair, "but sure!"

"Clark, can we talk?" Perry asked.

"Sure," Clark smiled.

"In private?" Perry added. Clark looked at him curiously, but didn't protest, and walked into the living room with Perry. "I, uh... Honestly didn't really want to have this conversation with you."

"Perry, where are you going with this?" Clark began to get worried, thinking something was going on with his mom.

"Your mom wanted me to talk to you," he said nervously as he cleared his throat. "Have you and Lois had sex?" Clark's eyes got wide, and he tried to speak.

"Uh... Um..."

"It's okay if you have," Perry added. "Your mother just wanted to know because you two don't seem too... In love? She wanted to make sure that you two didn't have a one-night-stand or something that ended up with Lois getting pregnant, and you felt it was your duty as a man to marry her since she was carrying your child."

"No," Clark laughed. "Lois is not pregnant, and our sexual life is not the reason we're getting married. I love Lois and she loved me, and that's why we're getting married. Why is our sex life any of your business?"

"I-"

"What are you guys taking about?" Lois asked as she walked in, sensing the tension from the kitchen.

"Nothing," Perry said.

"He asked if we've had sex and if you got pregnant and that's the reason we're getting married."

"What'd you say?" Lois asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I told him the truth." Lois looked terrified, and Clark smiled down at her. "That our sex life was none of my mothers and his business, and that I love you and you love and that's the reason we're getting married." Lois smiled nervously, and looked at Perry.

"I don't know why he's so reluctant to talk about our sex life," she said. "He's a little shy in the bedroom, but it's alright for me. I have enough experience to keep the relationship exciting and surprising." Lois walked off, yet again, leaving Clark in a mess of arousal and embarrassment.

"She's a keeper," Perry said, patting Clark on the back.

"That she is," Clark said as he watched her walk off, her hips swaying.

* * *

"Oh, Clark," Martha said as she put the last clean dish up. "Lana called. She invited you to go for coffee at The Talon."

"You told her no, right?" Clark asked, looking at Lois briefly, then back at his mom.

"No, I told her you'd love to go."

"What?!" Clark gasped. "Mom! You know I want nothing to do with her. Lana and I are done; through. I'm engaged for heavens sake!"

"I know. She said it was completely just coffee as friends, completely platonic."

"Do I have to go?" He asked, sighing.

"Yes. You know she'd be crushed if you stood her up. Don't you think you stood her up enough in high school?" Clark looked Lois nervously, and she stared at Clark, curiously.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll go."

* * *

Clark walked into the Talon, and sat at the table that Lana was at.

"Lana," he smiled nervously. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled as he sat down. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I've been better," she forced a smiled onto her face. She couldn't believe she'd actually called Martha.

"So..."

"I miss you, Clark," she blurted.

"Lana, I thought-"

"I know," she interrupted. "The only way I knew you'd come is if I said I just wanted to catch up. I miss you. I miss... us. I miss what we had. Clark, ever since you left, my life has been hell." Clark hadn't made eye contact with her since he'd gotten there, but as he looked up and into her eyes, he felt the love and passion that he'd once felt in high school. It wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it was still there, trying to claw it's way to the surface.

"Clark, babe," a female voice said as soft, warm, wet lips met his cheek. He looked up, only to see Lois sit down in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where have you been?"

"Lois?"

"Just go with it," she mumbled under her breath as she motioned towards Lana with her eyes.

"J- just catching up with an old friend," he said nervously.

"Oh, hi," Lois smiled, extending her hand out to Lana. "I'm Lois."

"Lana," she said as she took Lois' hand and shook it. "Is this your girlfriend?" Lana asked, looking at Clark as her hand returned to her lap.

"Fiancé," Lois corrected.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were engaged, Clark."

"i-I was gonna tell you."

"Silly Clark," Lois said as she put her hand on his chest, sensing that the fact that Lana thought they were engaged, she didn't act different. Lana still wanted Clark. "He's forgetful. It's like we're not even getting married," she warned, stepping on his toes under the table.

"Mm," he groaned in pain. "Yep," he laughed nervously, "silly me." He wrapped his arms around Lois, seeing that the fact that he was 'getting married' didn't phase Lana. He rubbed her thigh, and she very quietly moaned beneath his touch. He smirked, and she looked down at him as Lana started to get more and more aware of the fact that her and Clark didn't stand a chance. They were over.

"But we are getting married," Clark said, staring up into Lois' hazel eyes. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, his warm, wet lips meeting hers. As they pulled away, Lois stared at Clark as he looked back at Lana.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to-"

"No," Lana smiled nervously. "It's fine, I should go anyways. I have a... a date."

"Oh sorry, don't let us keep you from your date." Clark smiled as Lana left, and Lois quickly got out of his lap.

"What the hell?" She asked, half yelling, half whispering.

"What?"

"Kissing wasn't part of the deal!

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I didn't know what else to do." He looked at Lois compassionately as he got up, and she sighed, giving in.

"Fine whatever. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," she said as she walked out the door. Clark couldn't help but stare at her perfect ass every time it was facing him. The way her hips swayed, he just wanted to grab that perfect ass, slam her against the closest wall, and kiss her all over.

"Clark?" Lois asked, coming back in and snapping him out of his thoughts. "You coming?"

"Yeah. Right," he said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

As much as she hated to admit it, Lois enjoyed that kiss. Very much so.

It had clicked something inside of her, triggering some emotion she'd never felt before. Not even with Oliver. She couldn't tell what it was. Hell, she couldn't even tell you how she felt right now.

Actually, yeah she could. She didn't even know the man, and she was pretty sure she was already falling for him, but she couldn't give herself an exact answer. Her emotions were just a jumbled mess.

And that kiss didn't do anything but make that mess even bigger. There were so many emotions swirling through her right now.

Hate, annoyance, fear, and... Arousal?

No way. That man.. that farm boy, did _not _turn her on. No one turned Lois Lane on.

But.. What else could explain the warm feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that started as soon as he kissed her? Every time she thought about the kiss, that warm pit just kept coming back...

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	4. Movies

"How'd it go?" Marth asked as Clark and Lois came in from their meeting with Lana.

"Fine," Clark said gruffly as he shut the door behind him.

"Mrs. Kent, I'd really love for you and Perry to stay longer, but my dad had asked that him and my sister come and stay a few nights... I hope that's alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled, "it's fine. Perry and I need to return to DC anyways. The senator can't be away for too long!" Lois and Martha both laughed, and Martha and Perry went upstairs to pack their bags.

"Lois, about what happened-"

"No," she said to Clark, not wanting the feeling in her stomach to- oh. And there it was. The feeling was back again.

"Lois, I-"

"God, Clark! Can you not just shut the hell up when I ask you to?" Clark was taken aback by her sudden outburst of anger, but he slowly nodded as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Lois felt bad for snapping at him like she did, but he really needed him to shut up. Every time she thought of the kiss, she couldn't control what her body did.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. I needed Lana to leave me alone, and I used you. I'm sorry." They both smiled, accepting each other's apology, and Clark handed Lois a beer.

* * *

"Bye Mom," Clark said as he hugged his mom goodbye.

"Bye, Mrs. Kent," Lois said as she hugged her.

"See you soon, Clark," Perry said as he shook his hand. "Lois," he said, shaking her hand as they got in the limo that was going to take them to the helipad that their helicopter was waiting on.

"When are your dad and sister gonna be here?" Clark asked as he and Lois walked back into the house.

"They said it would be about another hour."

"Alright. Well, we might as well get to decorating."

* * *

"Clark, no," Lois said, taking the ornament Clark had just put on the tree off of it and put it somewhere else on the tree. "That looks terrible," she laughed. "You can't have all of the balls on one side of the tree!" She fixed it, and Clark scoffed.

"Well, I- it looked good!"

"No, it looked like... Like... Shit!" She said, not able to think of some snarky comment. Lois went over to the box of decorations, and grabbed the blue and white sparkly star.

"Time to put the star on!" She said excitedly.

"You want me to do it? You may be too short." Lois grabbed a stool, rolling her eyes at Clark, and pulled it up next to the tree. She stood on top of it and leaned towards the tree, putting the star on the top. Just as she put it on there, she lost her balance, and fell backwards.

"Oh!" she yelped as Clark caught her. Her hand was on his big, strong bicep, and his hands were on her thigh, holding her to him. Their eyes met, and Clark slowly leaned in, and-

"Hello?" A deep male voice said as the front door opened and closed.

"Daddy!" Lois said as she hopped down from Clark's arms and threw her arms around her dad's neck as he walked in the door. Her sister, Lucy - Clark remembered - walked in, and hugged Lois.

"Hey sis," she smiled.

"Lucy, Dad, this is Oliver," Lois said, motioning towards Clark.

"Hi," he smiled as he shook the generals hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

"No offense, but I thought he was supposed to be some rich boy?" The general asked, looking around the farm house.

"He is," Lois laughed nervously. "He doesn't like to flaunt his money." Clark gave her a gentle high five behind her back, and she smiled.

"You two aren't very... Touchy feely," Lucy said as she looked Clark up and down.

_I have no idea why, _Lucy thought. _I'd be all over him._

"Well, Lucy, we're doing it out of respect. We didn't figure Dad would enjoy it, so we decided to keep our hands to ourselves."

"I don't mind," Sam said. "Just as long as it doesn't get _too_ touchy feely. Keep it PG-13." They all laughed, and Clark showed Sam and Lucy to their rooms, walking downstairs and leaving them to unpack their things.

As Lois heard them walking back down the stairs, she quickly pulled Clark close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rested hers on the small of her back. She flinched at his touch, and her heart stopped beating for a second there.

"That's more like it," Lucy smiled as she saw them. "Sis, let's get dinner started. I'm hungry!"

* * *

"So, Clark, let's talk," Sam motioned towards the living room, and Clark remembered about Lois saying something about her father wanting her boyfriends to stand up to him. Set boundaries.

"Sir, if you have something you'd like to say, you can say it in front of Lois."

"Fair enough," the general said, and Lois smiled at Clark. "How did you two meet?" Clark's heart skipped a beat, because he'd almost forgotten.

"I, uh-" Clark laughed, looking at Lois, and she made a dancing motion. "We, uh, Lex Luthor is an old friend of mine and before he died, he owned and was publisher of the paper where Lois works. I, uh... I asked her to go to Lex's charity ball with me, and at first, she refused, but uh... I had already bought the costume, and she couldn't say no," he laughed nervously, remembering what Lois had told him.

"Hm," Sam groaned approvingly. "How long have you been together?"

"We've been dating for 9 months and engaged for 3." He couldn't remember what he'd told his mom, so he made something up.

"So you'd been dating the last time I came to visit?" He asked Lois. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal. We'd just started dating and we weren't serious, so I didn't see the point in telling you if it wasn't going to work out," Lois said.

"Alright," Sam said.

"Time to eat!" Lucy said as she got plates out of the counter and set the table.

* * *

"Let's watch a movie," Lucy said after they'd finished dinner and Clark and Lois were finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"No chick flicks," Sam said as they all walked into the living room.

"Oh!" Lucy said excitedly, and Clark and Lois stopped in their tracks.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Look up," Lucy smiled. Lois and Clark both slowly looked up, and they were standing under mistletoe.

"Babe," Lois laughed nervously through gritted teeth, "I don't remember you putting mistletoe up."

"I didn't," Clark said.

"Oh, you idiots. I did it!" Lucy said. "Now you two kiss already."

"I wouldn't want to make the general uncomfortable," Clark said.

"Oh, it's tradition. You can't ruin tradition. Go on, it's fine." Clark and Lois slowly turned towards each other. They have each other a quick peck on the lips, and Licy scoffed.

"That was weak. Come on, give us a real kiss," she whined.

_God I hate you right now, Lucy, _Lois thought_._

_Lucy, I love you right now, _Clark thought_._

Lois placed her hands on Clarks chest, and he put his on the small of her back. They slowly leaned in, and as their lips met, Lois let out a small gasp as she felt the sudden urge to kiss him. So, she did.

She kissed him back, and he moved his lips over hers as her dad and sister watched.

Wait.

People were watching.

Clark awkwardly pulled away, looking at Sam and Lucy.

"That's better," Lucy said, smiling. "You two are so cute together."

"Right," Lois laughed nervously. "So how about that movie?"

"You three can watch one, I'm going to bed," Sam said as he hugged his two daughter and shook Clark's hand. "Night, Oliver."

After they'd picked the movie and gotten it started, Clark sat beside Lois on the couch, and Lucy was hogging the popcorn.

"Luce," Lois griped as she tried to take the popcorn away from her.

"Hey," Clark whispered, laughing. "I'll go make us some more, Lois." He got up and walked into the kitchen, and Lois couldn't help but stare at his fine ass as he reached into the cabinet and got a bag of popcorn out. He put it in the microwave, and after it was finished, he flinched as he grabbed the hot bag and opened it. He had gotten melted butter on his finger, and licked it off, and Lois followed his fingers, from the popcorn to his tempting lips, and even after he'd moved his hands away from his lips, her eyes were still locked on them. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him.

_I can just imagine him licking his fingers after-_

"Here's your popcorn," Clark said as he sat down and set the popcorn down in her lap. Lois was too busy having sexual daydreams about her fake fiancé to notice he'd even started walking back into the living room. It was only after his arm had brushed against hers that she noticed he was back.

"Lois?" He asked, looking intently at her. "Lois?" He asked again.

"Huh?" She asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"You alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah, fine." She stuck her hand in the bowl of popcorn, grabbing a handful, and put it in her mouth as she watched the movie.

Lucy hadn't lasted long, and had eventually fallen asleep on Lois shoulder.

As Lois and Clark both reached for the popcorn at the same time, their hands brushed together. Lois quickly looked at Clark, and his blue eyes were staring right into her hazel eyes.

"Clark?" She whispered, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes?"

"I..." Clark slowly leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on Lois' lips. He pulled away, and her eyes were still closed, and she but her lip.

"Don't worry," Clark said. "It won't happen again." Lois sadly turned her attention back to the tv, but couldn't concentrate on the movie. She could feel him; she could feel his warmth against her skin. As much as she wanted to kiss him, she knew he didn't want her to kiss him. He'd just said it wouldn't happen again.

Wait. Earlier when he'd kissed her, she'd gotten pissed and he said it wouldn't happen again. He had kissed her. She felt warmth slide across her thigh, and she looked down. Clark's hand was on her thigh, and he was playing with the inseam of her jeans. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan as her muscles tightened beneath his touch. She turned to look at him, and his eyes were locked on her breasts.

"Clark," she scolded quietly, half laughing.

"Th- they're big," he gulped, looking down her shirt. "How can you expect me not to look? I mean, ever since our first kiss.. Your shirts have been more low-cut. It's like you're... Teasing me. You _want _me to want you." He looked into her eyes, and she briefly looked down, seeing just how much he _did _want her. She looked back up, and Clark kissed her. She brought her hands up to cup his face, and the popcorn bowl fell to the ground. Lois jumped, pulling away from Clark, and he stood up.

"I'll clean it up in the morning," he said, extending a hand out to Lois.

"What about Lucy?" Lois asked as she took his hand, standing up as well.

"Go up to the room," he said. "I'll take care of Lucy." Lois quickly ran up the stairs, and Clark picked Lucy up.

"Huh?" she mumbled as Clark carried her up the stairs.

"Shhh," he said. "Your dad's asleep."

"Where are you taking me?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Up to your room." He walked into one of the guest bedrooms and sat her on the bed, pulling the covers up over her.

"Clark?" She asked as he was walking away. He turned around in the doorway, and heard her groan.

"Yeah?"

"Night night."

"Goodnight." He would've laughed at sleepy Lucy if it weren't for what he and Lois had done down there. He shut the guest bedroom door, and frantically walked into his room. Lois walked out of the bathroom, and stopped when she saw him.

"Hi," he said, smiling, even though she couldn't see.

"Hi," she smiled back. Clark took a step closer to her, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her close.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lois stared up at him with hopeful eyes, and slowly nodded.

"I've never wanted anything more," she whispered. Clark slowly leaned down and kissed her, and the kiss slowly began to grow more passionate.

"I want to make this last," he said in between kisses as he took a breath. She cupped his face and brought it to hers, and she pulled his shirt over his head. Clark took Lois' shirt off, and it joined his on the floor. She frantically began unbuttoning his pants, and then unzipped them as he laid her down on the bed.

* * *

Thoughts?


	5. Party Hard

Lois ran her hands over a sleeping Clark's chest, her fingernails gently grazing his skin. She was laying behind him, her arm thrown over him, and her other hand on his back.

There was a small moan from Clark, and he shifted, turning over to face her.

"Hi," he said in a deep, husky, sleepy voice, and he smiled as he saw her laying beside him.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good." Lois continued to run her hands on his chest, and his hand was on her hip. "You?"

"Amazing," he smiled again. "Especially after last night.. And waking up next to you." Lois smiled, and Clark put his hands on both of her hips, and pulled her close. She yelped, not expecting it, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They were too busy deepening the kiss to hear the door open and close.

"Ew. Nasty." Clark and Lois quickly pulled away, both of them sitting up.

"Lucy?" Lois asked, seeing her sister dressed in her pajamas, standing in front of Clark's dresser.

"Sis..." Lucy came and sat down on the edge of the bed, a sad expression on her face. "I know he," she said, pointing to Clark, "is _not_ Oliver Queen."

"How do you know?" Lois asked.

"I have a thing called a phone. Which has a thing called the internet." She sighed, and fixed her pajama shirt. "Plus, I know who Oliver Queen is. He's the hottest bachelor around, you think I _wouldn't_ know who he is?"

"Please don't tell Dad," Lois begged.

"You didn't let me finish. I won't tell Dad because..." She trailed off, and Clark stared at her.

"Because what?" Clark asked.

"Because I know Lois has feelings for you. I can see it in the way she looks at you... She loves you," Lucy said to Clark.

"No," Lois laughed nervously. "No I don't. What do you know about love?"

"I know a lot. I've watched videos of Mom and Dad." Lois flinched at her sister saying 'Mom,' considering she'd never even really met her. "I can see that you love him by the way you look at him. It's obvious."

"How do I look at him? I just look at him."

"No... No you don't. You look at him like the way that... Mom and Dad used to look at each other." Lois' facial expression softened, but she was still angry as hell.

How could her sister just barge in like this and claim that she _knows_ Lois loves Clark?

"Plus," Lucy added with a smirk on her face, "I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

"Why?" Lois asked.

"I could hear you two last night," she laughed.

"What? How? You were asleep when I left," Clark said.

"Yeah, that didn't last for long. I could hear you two all the way at the end of the hallway! And downstairs!"

"You went downstairs?"

"Tried to sleep on the couch but that was worse. I ended up sleeping in the barn."

"I'm sorry," Lois said, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Just be lucky Dad snores like a train and can sleep through a tornado," she said as she stood up. "Oh, and you might want to pull the covers up a bit. I can see your tit." With that, she walked out the door, shutting it behind her, and Clark grabbed his boxers off the floor. He slipped them on, and when he turned around, Lois was wearing her bra and underwear. Clark smiled, and walked over to her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Lois bit her lip as she stared at Clark's lips, and then looked into his eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Clark slowly leaned in, and Lois threw her arms around his neck as their lips met. "We need to go downstairs." She said before they could take it any further.

After they'd gotten dressed, they went downstairs and saw Lucy and Sam sitting at the bar.

"You guys hungry?" Clark asked as he and Lois walked into the kitchen.

"I am," Lucy said.

"Lois and I can go pick up some bearclaws and doughnuts from the Talon."

"I think Lois should stay here," Sam said. "She's probably tired. I'm sure you are too, Oliver."

"Why do you say that?" Clark asked nervously.

"I heard you two last night. Sounded like you were running a marathon... Or moving a train."

"Dad!" Lois yelled. Her cheeks burned red from embarassment, and Sam smiled.

"Relax. It's good to have an active sexual relationship with your partner."

"Dad, enough," Lois warned. "I'm going with Clark." They walked out to the car and Clark opened the door for Lois.

* * *

"Thank you," Clark said as he grabbed the coffee carton and the bag of doughnuts and bearclaws. "Here," Clark said as he got a maple doughnut out of the bag. Lois opened her mouth, and Clark shoved it in. Lois laughed as maple flavoring got on the corner of her mouth.

"Here," Clark laughed. "I'll get it off." He leaned in to kiss her, and when he did, he licked the maple flavoring off, and Lois giggled.

"Oh!" They quickly pulled away and turned towards the door of the Talon. "Sorry," Lana said as she backed away.

"No, we're blocking the door. You're fine," Clark said

"How have you been?" Lois asked. "The other day you ran out of here pretty quickly." She smirked, and Lana stared at her.

"I- I, uh... I'm good. I just had some business to take care of."

"Oh, okay." Clark gently elbowed Lois, and she cleared her throat, clenching her teeth.

"Well, we better go," Clark said.

"Okay. You two have a wonderful Christmas," Lana said, smiling.

"You too."

"Hey, Lana," Clark said before she could walk away.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

"How about you come over tomorrow with Chloe and spend the day with us?" When Lana looked hesitant, scared, actually, he added, "Or do you have plans with Nell?"

"No, I- I'm free," she smiled.

"Okay," Clark smiled back. "See you at the farm?"

"Sure," Lana smiled. "If it's alright with Lois," she said, staring at Lois, smirking.

_Oh, _Lois thought. _This bitch thinks she's gonna win. Two can play at this game_.

"No," Lois smiled. "It's fine. We'd love to have you."

"Okay," Lana smiled. "See you then."

"Bye." Lana walked off to order her coffee, and Lois and Clark walked outside.

"Why'd you invite her?!" Lois asked, half yelling half whispering. "She's your ex!"

"Your dad and Lucy will be gone by then, and Lana's a friend of mine." As they walked to the car, Clark smirked, staring down at Lois. "Sounds like someone's jealous." Lois stopped dead in her tracks, and spun around, jabbing Clark's chest with her finger after every word.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." she grabbed a apple fritter out of the bag and smushed it on his face. "Lois Lane doesn't get jealous," she said as she turned around and continued walking to the pickup. Clark rolled his eyes, smiling, and got in the pickup.

"Now I have fritter on my face." He started the pickup as he got got buckled.

"Fritter Face," Lois laughed. "You want me to get it off?" He pulled onto the highway, and headed towards the farm.

"Yes," Clark smiled, knowing what she was going to do. She leaned in close, her breasts near his face, and wiped it off with a napkin. She sat back down in her seat, smirking as she got buckled. "Really?" Clark asked. He thought she was going to lick it off.

"What?" She asked, teasing him. "Oh, I missed a spot." She leaned in and took his cheek in between her lips, gently sucking and licking the insides of the fritter off as he pulled down his driveway. He drove down it about a mile, and then pulled over and put the pickup in park.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hurry up," Clark said. "Get in the back."

"Oh," Lois smiled. "I know what we're doing." She willingly crawled into the backseat as Clark crawled back there with her, pinning her down against the seat.

* * *

Clark and Lois walked into the house with cold coffee and bear claws.

"Sorry it took so long," Clark said, setting everything on the counter. "We had some trouble with the pickup."

"It's fine," Sam said, smiling, because he knew they were lying.

"It's cold!" Lucy said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Duh, retard," Lois said as she took the coffee and put it in the microwave. "It's like twenty degrees out there." She grabbed the other coffees and put them in the microwave and started it.

"When are y'all going back, General?" Clark asked.

"I need to head out pretty soon," Sam said. "When are you leaving Lucy?"

"I don't know. Depends on what their plans are. I don't have anything better to do, so.."

"We don't have any plans.. Chloe and our friend Lana are coming over Christmas Eve. You can stay however long you'd like," Clark smiled.

"Thank you."

"Hey, you're family now."

"I need to go. I just got a call and I'm needed at the station," Sam said.

"Can you at least stay for breakfast?" Lois asked.

"No," he said as he hugged and kissed his daughters on the cheek. "I've got to go now. I'm sorry. I had fun while it lasted." Clark went upstairs and helped him with his luggage and Sam shook his hand as he was leaving.

"It was nice to meet you Oliver."

"Well," Lois said as she watched his car pull out of the driveway from the kitchen. "Nice of him to stay so long."

"You know how it is, Lo," Lucy said. "He has to go when he has to go."

"I know," Lois frowned.

"On the bright side, at least you don't have to pretend to be Oliver anymore," Lucy said to Clark.

"True," he replied.

"So... What's your real name?"

"Clark."

"Nice to meet you Clark," she smiled, sticking her hand out, "I'm Lucy." Clark accepted her hand, and shook it.

"Okay you two idiots, we better go to the store."

"Why?"

"Because... Chloe and Lana are coming over tomorrow. If I know my cousin, she'll drink plenty of beer. I don't know about Lana, but Te-" Lois stopped, biting her lip before she said anything more.

"Who did you invite?" Clark asked.

"My boss... Tess."

"Tess Mercer? CEO of LuthorCorp?"

"Yes," Lois said.

"She's sexy!" Lois punched Clark's arm, and he groaned. "But not as sexy as you."

"Yeah, yeah farm boy. Keep sucking up and see where it gets you."

"Hopefully more of what we did in the pickup," Clark smirked. Lois punched him again, and Lucy laughed.

"It's okay, sis. I already knew."

"How?" Lois yelped. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Well duh. I know your 'I just got laid' smiled, and Clark Jr. made it pretty obvious, too." Lois stared at Clark, and he shrugged.

"See what you do to me?" Clark smirked.

"Oh, you know you like it," Lois said.

"Never said I didn't." Lois rolled her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Okay, seriously," Lucy said. "We need to go to the store."

"By the way," Clark said. "I invited a few more people."

"God, Clark," Lois groaned. "How-"

"Hey that's what noise you made last night," Lucy smirked. "Or at least one of them." Lois stared at Lucy and punched her in the chest. "Ow! That was my boob!"

"Exactly," Lois smirked. "So, then who all is coming?" She asked, turning back to Clark.

"Tess, Chloe, Lana, and my friends Dinah, Bart, and AC."

"We need a lot of alcohol, then," Lois said.

* * *

"Hey!" A drunken AC said as Tess and Lucy walked back in with more alcohol. "You two are under the mistletoe."

"Kiss!" Clark chanted.

"You gotta do it," Bart added.

"Oh, god, please don't!" Lana laughed hysterically. Tess leaned in and kissed Lucy on the cheek, and AC, Bart, and Clark groaned.

"A real kiss!" Clark said.

"Come on, Luce!" Lois said. "You said you've always wondered what it's like to kiss a girl." Lucy turned to Tess, and shrugged.

"We can't break the tradition, right?" Tess shook her head 'no,' and Lucy leaned in, and all the boys chanted when their lips met.

"Use some tongue!" The boys chanted. Tess and Lucy pulled away, and Clark stood up.

"My turn," he said as Lucy sat down by Lois and Clark stepped under the mistletoe with Tess.

"Hey now. That's my boyfriend," Lois said. Or more like... Slurred. They were all so drunk. The nine of them had already finished off four twenty-five packs and two bottles of vodka.

Clark put his hands on Tess' waist, and pulled her close as their lips met. He grabbed her ass as they deepened the kiss, and he pulled away to kiss her neck.

"Hey!" Chloe said. "Let's play a game."

"What game?" Clark asked as he pulled away.

"How about strip poker?" Bart said.

"I don't know how to play poker," Dinah laughed. "How about strip Go Fish?"

"Okay, I'll get the cards," Clark said.

* * *

"Okay," Tess said. "I'm playing for my shirt. Chloe, any 9's?"

"Yep," she said as she handed Tess two cards.

All the boys were shirtless, and Lucy Chloe were the only girls with their shirts off.

"Clark," Tess said, turning to Clark, who was sitting right beside her. "Any 3's?"

"Go Fish." Tess took her shirt off, and all the boys cheered. "Nice bra," Clark smirked.

"Lois, you're next," Dinah said.

"For my shirt.. Bart, any 4's?"

"Go Fish." Lois took her shirt off, and Clark stared at her huge breasts.

"Hey, Lois, we should go get more drinks for everyone," Clark said. Lois stood up and as soon as she got to Clark, he pinned her against the wall and started making out with her. He caressed one of her breasts, and Lois moaned into his lips.

"Hey, get the damn drinks," Bart said. Lois and Clark went into the kitchen and brought back 9 beers.

"Lucy, your turn." She was already shirtless, so she played for her pants.

"Dinah, any 7's?"

"Go Fish." Dinah, who was in nothing but her bra and underwear, smiled at Lucy. "Now we're twins," she said as Lucy stripped down.

It was two o'clock in the morning, and they were still playing strip Go Fish.

Dinah was down to only her underwear, Lana was in her bra and underwear, Chloe was in her bra and underwear, and Tess and and Lois were down to their underwear.

AC and Clark were naked, and Bart was down to his boxers.

"I think we should quit," Dinah said as Clark and Tess started making out. Clark tried to take off Tess' underwear, but she slapped his hand away.

"No, no. Not yet," she winked.

"Let's have a few more beers," Bart said.

* * *

Clark slowly opened his eyes, and had a killer headache. He felt someone laying on his arms, so he looked to the left.

_Tess?_ Clark thought.

He looked to the right_. _

_Dinah? _

He heard snoring, and he looked down towards the foot of the bed.

_Lucy? Oh god, what happened last night?_

Clark gently leaned over the edge of the bed, and what he saw on the floor answered his question. Lois and Lana were laying with AC, and Chloe was laying with Bart. Oh, god. He'd just seen his best friend Chloe, and his ex Lana naked. Not I mention AC and Bart. He'd seen Lois too. But that wasn't bad. He would stare at her all day if he could. But he needed to figure out what the hell happened.

He lifted up the covers and saw that he, Dinah, and Tess were naked. He looked at Lucy and she looked naked, too. She had a blanket wrapped around her, but Clark guessed she was naked like everyone else.

Most men would be happy to be naked in bed with three beautiful women, with three more laying naked on the floor.

But Clark wasn't.

Number one, this was wrong. There was no way he had sex with all three of the girls in his bed. But taking the hickeys on Dinah's neck and Tess' breasts into consideration, the odds didn't seem in his favor.

Number two, the women on the floor.. Lana was his ex. Yes, he'd seen her naked before. They'd made love before. But he was over her. Chloe was his best friend. No, he'd never seen her naked, of course not! But Lois was his... Girlfriend? It wasn't official, but Clark was pretty sure they were dating. Probably not after she woke up, though.

Clark couldn't remember anything from last night. Except for brief moments, flashed, of him making love to Tess. And Dinah. And Lucy. And... Lois? Again?

As he looked at the slew of naked people laying in his bed and in the floor of his bedroom, he knew he was in deep shit. Whether they were drunk or not.

He had a killer headache and really didn't want to deal with angry girlfriends, or angry ex girlfriends, or angry almost girlfriends, or whatever.

So, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Thoughts? This is really not how I planned for this chapter to go... Sorry you guys.


	6. Games of All Kinds

"Guys wake up!"

Clark opened his eyes, and Lucy was trying to wake everyone up. She had the blanket wrapped around her like she did earlier.

"Guy!" She yelled again. When no one else woke up, she groaned and opened the curtains. Everyone groaned as they opened their eyes.

"What the hell?" Clark asked. Lois sat up, and everyone else did too, looking around. Clark woke Tess and Dinah up, and they say up, holding the covers to their bodies.

"Oh my god," Tess said. Clark got up, the comforter wrapped around him, and he got up and put his boxers on. He grabbed shirts for all the girls, and they all put them on. Bart and AC got up, stark naked, not caring, and walked downstairs to help Clark get all the clothes.

After they returned, the boys handed the girls their clothes.

"Here," Lana said, shoving Clarks shirt into his chest after she'd changed.

"Hurry up in the bathroom, Chloe!" Tess shouted through the door.

"Oh hell," Dinah said. "You guys have already seen everything." She pulled the shirt over her head, and Clark, AC, and Bart stared at her as she got dressed. Clark looked away, feeling dirty. He saw Lois waiting for Chloe to get out of the bathroom, because all of the other rooms were occupied by people trying to get dressed.

"Lois," he said. She turned around and looked at him. They were the only ones in the room. "I can leave if you want me to so you can get dressed. Just let me get my cloth-"

"No," she sighed. "Whatever, it's fine. You need to get dressed too. Just... Turn around." Clark did as she said, and they both got dressed.

"Lois, I-"

"No," she interrupted as they walked out of his room.

"Hey, here's a camera," Lana said, picking it up off the table.

"Let's watch it. Maybe we got some decent footage of last night and can know what really happened," Tess said. They plugged the camera into the tv in the living room as everyone gathered around.

"Oh god," Chloe said as they watched the footage of them playing strip Go Fish.

They skipped past it, and Clark said, "well, at least we know why we were naked." They skipped past the other bad parts, and Lana stopped when it showed them all walking up the stairs, and whoever had the camera followed them up there. They set the camera on Clark's dresser, and it was set to where you could see both the bed and the floor.

"Oh thank god," Tess said. "None of us... did _it_." The footage paused and Lana almost turned it off, but it started playing again.

"You've been a naughty boy," a drunk Tess, who was wearing Clark's shirt, said to someone off-screen. "Come here." Clark walked towards her, coming to view in the camera, and he preased her against the table as he started making out with her. Clark was in his boxers and Tess laid on the table and wrapped her legs around Clark.

"Oh god," Tess said as she turned off the tv.

"Well... you didn't have sex, but... That was pretty steamy," Bart said. Clark slowly turned to Lois, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I think you all need to go," he said. Everyone gathered their things and left, leaving only Lucy, Clark, and Lois.

"I'll... Leave you two to it..." She walked up the stairs, and Lois and Clark were alone.

"Lois, I-"

"No, Clark," she said, her voice cracking at his name. "Don't."

"Lois-"

"No!" She warned. "I don't want to hear it." She started to walk off, but Clark grabbed her arm, and she spun around.

"Lois, I was drunk as hell. I'm not saying that it was right of me to kiss her, but I didn't have my conscience. I was drunk and we all were, and we all did some things... I'm not saying you should just forgive me right away, but.. I'm not letting you walk away." He let go of her arm, and walked up the stairs. Lois waited until he was gone and turned the tv back on.

Tess was trying to pull Clark's boxers off, but he grabbed her hand and pulled away.

"No. Wait," he said. "I can't."

"Come on, Clark," Tess smiled. "Just have some fun." She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"No, I- I really can't."

"Why?"

"I- I think I... I think I love Lois." With that, Clark left Tess all alone and walked upstairs.

Lois turned the tv off, and set the remote on the table. She walked upstairs, and found Clark in his room.

"I watched the rest of the video." Clark snapped his head up to look at her, and had a worried look on his face.

"Did we-"

"No," she interrupted.

"Thank god."

"You stopped her before she could actually do anything. Y- you said..." She trailed off, and Clark got off of his bed and walked towards her.

"What did I say?" he asked, worried.

"Y- you said you couldn't because you... because you think you love me." When she saw his facial muscles soften and he sighed, she added, "but you were drunk. Y- you didn't mean to say that, right?" She looked down, ashamed, and Clark grabbed a hold of her hands.

She liked Clark, of course she did. But loved? She didn't know about that...

"Let's go get Lucy and head into town. Lunch is on me," he said, obviously changing the subject.

She knew it. She knew that he didn't really love her. They'd only known each other for a little over a month.

"O-okay..." They walked out of Clark's room and went into the guest room to get Lucy.

"You want to go eat?" Clark asked, knocking on the door. Lucy opened it, and they all walked downstairs.

"Did you two make up?" Lucy asked.

"We're working on it," Lois said, smiling at Clark as they walked out to his truck.

* * *

"Put the flour up, please," Lucy said. A shirtless Clark walked over to the cabinet to get the flour, but Lois went at the same time.

"I've got it," Lois smiled, pinned against the cabinet by Clark. He stuck his hand in the flour behind Lois, unbeknownst to her, and threw the handful of flour in her face. "Hey!" She screamed. She reached her hand into the bowl of flour and threw it in Clark's face. He nodded towards the bowl and then Lucy, and Lois nodded. They both got a handful of flour in their hands and stood behind Lucy.

"Hey Lucy." Clark said.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around. She screamed as she got two handfuls of flour in her face. "Guys!" she griped. Lois and Clark both laughed, and Lucy grabbed the squirter from the sink, pointing it at them, and turned the water on. Lois and Clark both screamed as they were soaked. Clark opened the fridge door and he and Lois hid behind it. What Lucy didn't know was Clark had grabbed something from the fridge. She came closer to the door and sprayed them, and Clark stood up and squirted her with chocolate syrup. Lucy grabbed the strawberry syrup from the fridge and squirted both Lois and Clark.

"Okay, okay," Clark laughed. "I think that's enough." He put everything up and Lucy went upstairs to take a shower.

"You, uh," Clark said as he pinned Lois against the counter, "have syrup on your face."

"Well, get it off," she said, staring up into his eyes nervously. No matter how many times they'd kissed, or how many times they'd been this close, he always made her nervous.

Clark smiled down at Lois as he slowly leaned in and kissed her, licking the syrup off the corners of her mouth. Her legs became weak, and she had to grab a hold of his waist to hold herself up. He put his hands on the small of her back as she wrapped hers around his neck, and she leaned against the counter. Clark put his hand up the back of her shirt, and pulled her closer to him.

"Get a room!" Lucy said as she walked down the stairs in one of her shirts and a pair of pajama shorts.

Wow. Had she already taken a shower? How long had they been kissing?

"You can go ahead and get in the shower, Lo," Clark said.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she walked towards the stairs.

"Of course," Clark smiled. "Age before beauty." Lois rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs, and Lucy scoffed at Clark.

"Really?" she asked.

"What?"

"You're really gonna pass up on that opportunity?" Clark narrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"What opportunity?"

"You're an idiot," Lucy laughed. "Your girlfriend that you may or may not have screwed up your relationship with is getting in the shower... now's your chance. Go join her."

"No. She probably doesn't want me in there," he said.

"You're so insecure. Be more confident." She sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course she wants you to join her."

"How do you know?"

"By the way she looked at you when she was walking up the stairs. Clark, she _wants_ you. After last night... there's a slight chance that you ruined it."

"But I was drunk, I- I had no idea what I was doing. What happened with Tess-"

"Clark, it's obvious that you think Tess is hot. You even said so yourself. Last night when you kissed her, and Lo saw it on the video this morning... she feels threatened. She feels like Tess is competition. Lois is an insecure girl, Clark. _Very_. She feels the least bit threatened and she burrows back in her shell."

"But, I- she has no competiton. She's the only one," he frowned slightly.

"Then go up there and show her that she's the only one, Clark." Clark nodded slightly, and quickly ran up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom quietly, and took his pants and boxers off. He was nervous. Very. I mean, of course they'd made love before... but they'd never actually... _seen _each other naked. Clark had barely seen Lois' back that morning when she was laying with AC - she had a blanket wrapped around her.

He opened the curtain, and stepped in.

"Clark," Lois said. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought you might want some company," he said, staring into her eyes. He wanted to look down. He did. But he didn't want Lois to become uncomfortable.

Obviously, she wasn't.

"Oh. And Clark Jr... Um," she said as she looked down. Clark stared at her face as the water ran down it. He followed a water droplet that went down her cheek, down her neck, in between her breasts, down her stomach, and then dropped to the bottom of the bathtub. "Clark," Lois whispered.

"Huh?" he asked, quickly snapping his attention back up to her face.

"What are you really doing in here?" she asked nervously.

"T- to tell you that... you have no competition. Lois, you're the only one. You always have been the only one."

"B- but what about Tess?"

"I was drunk, I never meant to do anything with her. I feel dirty and unfaithful for doing it, and I wish I could take it back, but... I can't. And I guess all that matters is that you forget the past so we can live in the present and prepare for the future, because... Lois, my future is with you." He brushed a stray, wet hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I love you," he said, staring into her eyes.

For the first time since Lois had met Clark, she felt like he was telling the whole truth. She could tell by the way his heart was racing, because hers was at the same pace. She could tell by the way that he respected her privacy, not looking down when he said her loved her, not breaking her gaze. She could tell by the way that he stared so deep into her eyes, seeing love and trust and passion. She could tell by the way that she felt, for once in her life, that someone had understood her completely. And for once in her life... she felt the same way.

"I love you too," she smiled. She took Clark's face into her hands and brought his lips down to hers. The water poured down on them both, but neither seemed to care as they deepened the kiss. As Clark gently pinned Lois against the wall, he gentry sucked on her bottom lip, his hands on her waist. He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

* * *

Clark and Lois walked downstairs and found Lucy in the living room.

"Hey! I never said you could play my Xbox," Lois said.

"You never said I couldn't," Lucy smirked.

"Fine. If you're gonna play, then you're gonna play me."

"Deal," Lucy said.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked!"

"Yeah right," Lucy scoffed. "Like you can dance."

"You'd be surprised," Clark said as he sat on the couch.

"So, how did y'all little... shower rendezvous go?" Lucy asked, smirking as she looked her sister up and down. Lois was wearing only her underwear and one of Clark's flannel shirts.

"What do you think?" Lois asked as she and Lucy's game started. Clark admired Lois' ass as she danced to the music.

"By the smile on your face, I'd have to say it went pretty damn well," Lucy smiled.

* * *

"Oh god," Lois moaned. "Clark."

"Lois, not that fast!" Clark yelled.

"Guys, shut up!" Lucy said.

"It hurts, Clark," Lois groaned as she threw her head back.

"It's over," Clark said as he wiped the sweat off of his face, and he and Lois both collapsed on the couch.

"Jeez. Maybe you two don't need to play Just Dance anymore. You sounded like you were having sex."

"Luce!" Lois said as she grabbed a pillow and hit Lucy in the face with it.

"What?" Lucy laughed. "Hey, at least I'm being honest!"

"You want a water?" Clark asked Lois as he stood up.

"I'll just share one with you." Clark walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, opening it and taking a big swig before walking back into the living room and handing it to Lois. She took a drink, and Lucy stood up.

"Well," she yawned. "We played the Xbox until one, and I'm exhausted."

"Night, Luce," Lois said as Lucy started walking up the stairs.

"Night. Don't stay up too late," she joked.

"Should've said that 4 hours ago," Lois called after her.

"We didn't even eat supper," Clark said as he sat down on the couch beside Lois.

"Well, we could... skip straight to dessert," she smiled, biting her lip.

"God, when you bite your lip..." Clark trailed off as she put her hands on his bare chest, and moved them up until she wrapped them around his neck. Clark brought their lips together, and moved his hands up to the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing. He unbuttoned them, and she gasped as the cold air hit her bare chest.

"I love you," Clark said as he pulled away briefly to look her in the eyes.

"I love you too," Lois smiled back as she brought their lips back together.

Clark slowly laid her down on the couch as she started to pull his pajama pants down.

* * *

Thoughts?


	7. We're Back

Clark pulled the hem of his shirt down to his hips as he and Lois walked downstairs. He grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge, and two glasses out of the cabinet. As he poured the orange juice into the glasses, he smiled as he admired Lois in his high school football jersey. She cut a strawberry and ate it seductively, and Clark smiled at her. He handed her the glass with the most orange juice, and she smiled as she took a sip.

Their silence said it all.

They were madly in love with each other.

"Lucy still asleep?" Clark asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"You hungry?" he asked as he set his glass on the counter

"Oh, I'm hungry," Lois smiled as she set her glass on the counter. "Just not for breakfast." She bit her lip and smiled before walked towards the living room.

"Lois?" Clark laughed. She turned around, leaning against the wooden pole. "The bedroom is up there," he said, motioning upstairs with his head.

"Yeah," she smiled seductively, biting her lip again, "but the porch swing... is that way," she said, pointing to the front door. Clark smiled as he walked up to her and wrapped his hands around the small of her back.

"You drive me crazy," she moaned after he smashed his lips onto hers. "But seriously. Porch swing. _Now_." She walked to the front door and put her hand on the doorknob, but Clark grabbed it and turned her around, slamming her against the door as he smashed his lips onto hers. He put his hands on her waist as she wrapped her leg around him, and he moved his hand down to her thigh. She pulled his shirt over his head, and she pulled away, smiling and opening the door. She turned around, a huge aroused smile plastered across her face, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Daddy," she laughed nervously.

"Mom?" Clark asked.

"Hello, Lois," Sam said.

"Hi," Martha smiled.

"Uh..." Lois laughed nervously. "We were just, uh... Yeah. Uh..."

"You don't have to explain, Lois," Sam said. "We know exactly what you were coming out here to do." Clark and Lois looked at each other, and Martha sighed.

"Are you gonna let us in or are we gonna have to stand out here all day?" she asked, smiling.

"Come on in, you two," Clark said as he and Lois moved out of the way.

"Where's Perry?" he asked.

"I, uh.. thats actually why I came." Clark's smile faded, and he faded. "No, no, he didn't do anything wrong. It was me."

"Is everything alright?"

"No," she sighed. "I can't marry him."

"Mom," Clark said. "Why?"

"I- I," she stuttered as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't. I don't love him. I thought I did. He makes me laugh, he makes me happy, he... I miss your father, Clark. He's the man I love, and I will love forever. I can't marry anyone else."

"Mom, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Clark. Just as I am. I don't need a man in my life. Being senator is hard enough without a man," she joked, lightening the mood.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you know what you want."

"Me too," she said into his chest.

"Dad?" Everyone looked at the top of the stairs, and Lucy came down and hugged Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me? It's Christmas Eve... you think I'd miss Christmas with my two favorite ladies?" Lois and Lucy smiled, and Clark nudged Lois with his elbow.

"Lois and I will be back, we need to talk."

"We do?" Lois asked. Clark elbowed her a little harder, and she doubled over in pain. "Yeah we do," she groaned. Clark took her hand and they walked up to Clark's room so they wouldn't be heard.

"We're in deep shit," he said.

"Why?"

"Your dad thinks in Oliver, and my mom will call me Clark."

"Oh, god," Lois said. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. You're the journalist, you come up with something."

"What does being a journalist have anything to do with it?" Lois laughed.

"I don't know. You're the best journalist I've ever met, so you're... smart?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Um... what if you ask your mom to call you son? Tell her... my dad doesn't like first names. Him and I call Lucy 'Luce' all the time, and they call me 'Lo'... we can call him the General, because even I call him that. I mean... I don't know."

"It's a thought," Clark said. "I'll ask her." They both walked back downstairs, and Clark took Martha away from everyone.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine, it's just... well, can you just call me son? Or sweetie or something?"

"Why?"

"Sam doesn't... he still isn't too fond of the fact that I'm engaged to his daughter, so... I don't know. Mom, just... trust me. Please?"

"Okay?" Martha half asked, half stated. They walked back into the kitchen, and Clark smiled.

"How about some lunch?"

* * *

"Well," Lois said as she stood up from the table. "That sure was good."

"It was Mom," Clark smiled.

"Thank you, Cl-" Clark have her the death stare, and she remembered what he'd said earlier. "Thank you sweetie." Clark slightly nodded, and stood up to help Lois do the dishes.

"Did you like it, General Lane?" Martha asked.

"Please, call me Sam.. and yes, it was very good. Excellent cook."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Lucy said. "It was delicious."

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it," Martha smiled. Clark got everyone's plates, and Martha, Lucy, and Sam all went into the kitchen. Lois cleaned the dishes and handed them to Clark, and he put them in the dishwasher.

"Let's hope that my dad doesn't call you Oliver," Lois said over the rushing water, only loud enough for Clark to hear. She reached into the sink and yelped, quickly pulling her hand back out.

"What's wrong, Lois?"

"I- I, nothing, I just cut my hand. I'm sure it's just a little scratch," she said, holding her other hand onto the cut.

"Let me see." When Lois jerked her hand away, Clark sighed. "Let me see," he said, a little more strictly. She held out her hand, and Clarks eyes got wide. "Really Lois? A little scratch. That's more of a gash than a scratch. That's terrible." He grabbed a kitchen towel and wrapped it around her hand. "Hold that on there."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get some gauze. I'll be back." He ran up the stairs, and came back a few minutes later. He gently took the towel off, and wrapped the gauze around the cut, grazing her forearm when he was done. "Better?" he asked. Sam walked into the kitchen, and Lois saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Can you kiss it?" Lois smiled. Clark gently kissed her hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Better now?"

"Yes," she bit her lip. She looked up at her dad, and smiled. "Oh hey dad. I didn't see you there," she lied. Clark turned around, and Sam pointed towards the living room.

"We were about to start a movie. Would you like to join?"

"Sure," they smiled as they walked into the living room.

"I'll get popcorn and drinks. What do you guys want?" Clark asked.

"I'll have wine," Martha said.

"Beer," Sam said.

"Same as dad," Lucy added.

"B-"

"I already know what you want, Lois," Clark smiled. He walked into the kitchen, and pulled three bags of popcorn out of the cabinet. Lois watched as he opened then, biting her lip, and he put them in the microwave and got the drinks.

"Here you go," Clark said as he handed Martha and Sam their drinks, and then handed them a bowl of popcorn. He walked back into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and a bowl of popcorn, and handed them to Lucy. He walked into the kitchen, for the third time, and came back in, and sat on the couch. Lois took one of the beers from his hand and stole the bowl of popcorn.

"I-" Clark started.

"Shh," Lois interrupted, smiling. "The movie is starting." Clark rolled his eyes, smiling, and wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Lois woke up to the feeling of something on her hip. She slowly opened her eyes, just as the movie was ending, and felt Clark's hand gently caressing her hip bone. She sat up, and Clark shifted.

"Oliver, do you have any other movies we can watch? Perhaps a Christmas movie?" Sam asked.

"Oliver?" Martha asked. "Who's Oliver?"

"Your son," Sam said. Lois and Clark both looked up at each other with that 'oh shirt' face, and Lucy's eyes got wide.

"No..." Martha said. "My sons name is Clark."

"Lois told me it was Oliver." Sam and Martha both stared at each other before looking at Lois and Clark.

"I- I can explain," Lois said, but while she was deciding what to say, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Clark said, quickly getting up to answer the door before Lois could. He opened it, and saw a tall blonde man in a tuxedo. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Lois," the man said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as Lucy, Martha, Lois, and Sam walked to the door. Lois' eyes got wide, and Clark was staring at the man.

"I'm Oliver."

* * *

"Yes, we lied!" Lois said. "Oliver called off the engagement after I'd already told you about it, and... I didn't want to disappoint you, Dad. You always say that I can never keep a steady boyfriend, and when I told you I was engaged, you didn't believe me. I couldn't let you down again."

"So why'd you do it?" Martha asked Clark.

"Because... I was tired of you trying to set me up with Lana. Her and I are through. We were a long time ago."

"Lois," Sam sighed. "You say that you didn't want to let me down? Well, you just did." He started walking up the stairs, and turned around. "Lucy, come on. We're leaving."

"No," Lucy said.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew," she said.

"You knew what?"

"I knew that he wasn't really Oliver." Sam scoffed, and looked at Martha.

"I guess everyone was fooling me. Were you in on it too?" he asked her.

"No, I had no idea."

"Well, seems like you guys have some problems you need to sort out," Oliver said. "I'll just... go." He walked out the door, and Lois ran after him.

"Oliver!" He stopped, and turned around. Lois ran up to him and threw her arms around him, and he hugged her. Clark watched from the window, and heard someone behind him. He turned around, and saw Sam.

"You're still here," Clark said.

"Not for long. What are you doing?" he asked as he saw Clark watching Lois and Oliver.

"I was just gonna go talk to Lois," Clark said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You were the one who was told to fill Oliver's shoes.. pull the wool over our eyes."

"Yes, but I-"

"Congratulations," he said angrily. "You did a great job. You made fools out of all of us. Now that Oliver is here, you leave Lois alone."

"I-"

"No. Don't hurt her chances," Sam interrupted.

"Okay," he sighed as he walked away from the window. He turned around, raging mad. "No, no, no. You know what? You may think that Oliver is the perfect son-in-law, but he's not. He walked out on your daughter. _She's_ the one who's perfect. She's kind, and she's beautiful, and she's a gifted writer, and you've never even read one of her articles! We concocted this whole thing just because she's terrified of disappointing you. All she wants is to keep you happy. And Sam, I am sorry that I deceived you, I truly am very sorry. And it's fine if you think that Oliver will make her happy, but have you ever asked Lois what will make _her_ happy? Have you?" Clark walked away, tears in his eyes as he stormed up the stairs.

* * *

Thoughts?


	8. Christmas is Ruined

"Kiss me," Lois said to Oliver. They were now at her dad and sister house, and they were sitting on the bed.

"What?"

"Kiss me," she said again.

"No, I really have to get this done." Lois grabbed him and kissed him, but he pulled away to continue working on his laptop.

"No, kiss me. Kiss me like- like the future Mrs. Queen. Kiss me like you love me," she smiled.

"Lois, I really need to get this business taken care of. Plus, I don't think your parents' house is really the place to do this."

"You do love me, right?" Before he could answer, his cell phone started ringing.

"Oliver Queen," he answered. "Yeah. Okay." Lois got off of the bed, and walked downstairs. She sat down at the piano her mom used to play, and her dad walked into the living room and saw her.

"Hey sweetheart," he said.

"Hi, Daddy."

"I have a question." He sighed as he came over to the piano and sat down beside her on the bench. "Does Oliver - the real Oliver, not the fake Oliver - does he have any other talents than being a billionaire?"

"What do you mean?" Lois asked, looking at him.

"Can he bake a turkey? Maybe play a tune?"

"Oliver?" Lois laughed. "I don't think so."

"Would he make you... smile, the way you did earlier tonight? The way Clark made you smile?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "You know," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It may not seem like it, but I just want you to be happy. Thats all your sister wants, too. Maybe it's time you took what you want, if you know what you want... do you?" he asked, looking at her.

* * *

Lois walked upstairs and into her sisters room.

"Lu?" she asked.

"Oh, Lois," Lucy said as she looked away from whatever was laying on her bed. "I'm so sorry," she said, holding her arms out, and Lois grabbed onto them and sat down on the bed beside Lucy. "You sent all these articles and the General and I never read them... I'm sorry," she said again. "I'm sorry I didn't read them."

"Well, it's not like they're really very good," Lois laughed.

"They are good! They're amazing. You are a gifted writer, and... I never expected it from you, Lo." Lois scoffed, and Lucy smiled. "I'm actually paying you a complement. I heard all of those things that Clark yelled to the General, so I decided to read the articles. I just wish that you'd told me what Oliver did instead of me finding out. I wish you'd told Dad."

"Did he yell good or bad things?"

"Both," Lucy said.

"About?"

"Oliver... and you." Lucy looked down, fiddling with her fingers, tears welling up on her eyes. "I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could tell me."

"I-" Lois started.

"Do you love Oliver? I- I mean the real Oliver, not the-"

"I know who you mean." Lois started to cry, and choked out, "no. I think I hate him."

"Me too," Lucy said, and they both laughed through their tears. "Do you love Clark?" Lois started crying even more, and looked at Lucy.

"Mm-hmm," she cried, nodding her head.

"Mm-hmm," Lucy agreed.

"Mm-hmm," Lois said again, both of them slightly giggling.

"Well, then," Lucy said, pulling Lois into a hug. "You know what you have to do."

* * *

Lois ran out to her car and got in, trying to start it, but it just sputtered. She looked at the fuel gage, and sighed.

"Shit," she cursed as she got out.

Lois walked back into her old bedroom where her and Oliver were staying, and he was still on the phone.

"I'm gonna borrow your car," she said.

"Okay," he said to the person on the phone. Lois grabbed the keys to his Mustang Convertible, and he looked up from his computer as she walked out. "Right, mm-hmm-Wait, did you say my car?"

Lois ran out to Oliver's car, and he ran out the door.

"Lois, wait! What are you- where are you going?" he shouted after her as she drove away. Lucy and Sam walked out of the house, and over to Oliver. Sam threw his suitcase at him, Lucy threw her jacket at him, and then she grabbed his laptop, standing in front of him, and threw it on the ground.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as it shattered to pieces. She walked away, and Sam turned to Oliver before leaving.

"I'll call you a taxi," he said to Oliver before following Lucy inside.

* * *

"Guess I won't need this anymore," Clark sighed as he put Lois' Christmas present into the drawer in his desk in the loft.

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

Clark turned around, and saw Lana walking up the steps.

"Lana," he said nervously.

"When were you gonna tell me?" she asked.

"I- I-"

"You weren't," she nodded. "I had to hear from hearing you and Lois talking to your parents."

"Y- you were here?"

"I came to say I was sorry for what happened at the party."

"I- It wasn't your fault. Things got out of hand." Lana walked closer to Clark, and he gulped.

"I miss you," she said.

"Lana, I-"

"Shh," she said, placing a finger to his lips. "Quiet." She leaned in and kissed him, putting her hands on his chest. He pulled away, and stared at her.

"Lana, stop," he said as she tried to lean in again. "You can't kiss me. It used to mean something, but now it means nothing."

"But, Clark, I- I love you."

"Obviously not."

"Clark," Lana scoffed. "I do."

"Is that why I found you in bed with my best friend?!" he yelled, losing his temper.

"Clark, there's a thing called sexual frustration, and that's what you were giving me. I wanted to take that next step in our relationship, but for some reason you didn't."

"I wasn't ready!"

"You were obviously ready with Lois."

"You don't know if we've had sex or not."

"Yes I do," Lana scoffed. "It's obvious."

"I wanted to save it for the right one."

"Clark, do you really think she's the one? She left you for goodness sake! She's gone! Is she coming back? No. I don't see her. But you know who's here? I am. And I'm begging for your forgiveness, because you're the one I've always wanted. You're the one I've always needed. What happened between Lex and I... it meant nothing to me." Clark stared at Lana, tears in his eyes, and she kissed him again. This time, he didn't stop her. He was surprised he'd kissed her again, but at the same time he wasn't. He tried to push her away but it was too late.

"Oh god," a teary voice said. Clark pulled away and looked towards the stairs, and saw Lois.

"Lois!" he said as he ran after her.

"I came to get my suitcase. It was a mistake coming here thinking I would get you back!" She cried.

"Lois, you don't understand!" She ran out of the barn door, and Clark stomped back up the stairs.

"Get out," he said to Lana through gritted teeth.

"Clark, I-"

"Now!" he shouted. "Get the hell out of here!" Lana left, tears in her eyes, and Clark looked out the barn window. He saw Lois run to her car, and when she got to it, she leaned against it and slid down the door. She buried her hands in her face as she bawled, and Clark couldn't help but let a read slip out of his eye and down his cheek, despite his hardest efforts. He watched her shake and dry heave, trying to breathe.

He turned towards his desk, staring at the drawer. It was time to give her her Christmas present from him. It was almost Christmas Eve.

No. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to talk to Chloe, that's what. That's what he needed to do. He grabbed the box from the drawer and grabbed his coat as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Thoughts?

I know it's a short chapter, but.. the ninth chapter is going to be kind of short, too. The tenth, and final chapter will sort of be kind of like an epilogue. Just an extra chapter to wrap the story up.

Anyways, leave me a review and let me know what you think! Love reading your kind reviews and opinions!

Kisses!;*


	9. Presents

Lois pushed the tape into the VCR, and sat down on the couch.

She wasn't ready for this. She hadn't opened that box since her father had given it to her. But, she'd found it earlier that day in the top of her closet after she'd gotten back from the Kent farm.

_Kent, _she thought. _Just the name sends a shiver through my spine._

She stared at the remote on the arm of the couch, contemplating whether she should watch the video or not. She finally gave in, pulling a blanket over her as she pressed the play button, tears in her eyes.

They were already puffy from crying. She'd been going through the box, looking at old Blue and all the other things her mom had saved for her.

"_I hope I'm doing this right," _her mom said on the TV as the video began to play. _"Lois," _she sighed, _"...my little girl," _she said as she slapped her leg. _"I've asked that you girls no_t _be brought to the hospital." _A tear rolled down Lois' cheek as her mom continued. _"I know you don't like being told what to do, but I want you to have happy memories of me."_

"Mom," Lois cried.

_"The Colonel is convinced I'll pull through._ _He packed a bag with my favorite nightgown and sweater. I didn't know your father noticed those things," _she laughed, and Lois nodded slowly, smiling. _"He even managed to slip in Blue," _she said as she held up the blue, glass bird. _"Your father got this for me the day I found out I was pregnant with you. We were stationed in Russia, and there this is considered a symbol of hope." _More tears rolled down Lois' cheek as she remembered old Blue sitting on the windowsill above the kitchen sink.

_"I know he's going to do a wonderful job raising you," _her mom cried. _"But sometimes... girls need their mother." _Lois sniffled, wiped a tear away. _"So, as hard as these tapes are to make..."_ she sighed. "_they're for the days that... I want to be there... and won't be. Play the tapes... think of me... because... losing a parent, it can create a hole in a person's heart. Someday, you're going to meet someone special." _As much as she didn't want to, Lois thought of Clark. She thought of the way he held her. She thought of the way his lips felt against hers. She thought of the way he tasted. She thought of the way his body felt against hers, skin-on-skin. She thought of the way their bodies fit together like they were made for each other, their hands doing the same. She snapped back into reality and listened to her mother.

_"Knowing you, I'm guessing... tall, dark, and handsome." _Lois smiled, realizing her mom knew her all-too-well. _"And you can't commit to that person fully if you think there's a love that you're missing from some old memory... like me," _she cried. Lois looked down, sniffling, and then back up at the TV screen. _"You can't let someone leaving you stop your future with someone else." _Lois wiped away her tears, resting her hand on her mouth as her mom wiped away her tears and sniffled. _"You know, the thing about being a parent is... it doesn't end. Not with age. Not with death. I will always be your mother, Lois. And I will always love you." _The screen turned to static, and Lois cried, taking a shaky breath.

"You know, it applies to relationships too." Lois jumped, turning around only to see her father walk into the living room and sit on the couch beside her.

"What?" she asked, quickly wiping her tears away and sniffling.

"What your mother said. 'You can't let someone leaving you stop your future with someone else.'"

"What do you mean it applies to relationships?"

"In several ways," Sam said as he set his hand on Lois' thigh. "One way is that... you can't let something like Oliver leaving you effect your future with Clark."

"I have no future with Clark. I went to go get him back, and he was kissing his ex."

"Did he kiss her or did she kiss him?"

"I don't know," she sighed, crying. "He said she kissed him, but he didn't stop her."

"If you're taken by surprise, it can take a while for you to react. Trust me, I know from experience." Sam sighed, and patted Lois' thigh. "As much as I hate to say it, Clark was right. All those things that he yelled at me were true."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I may think Oliver was the perfect son-in-law, but that he walked out on a beautiful, kind, talented writer and that you were the one that was perfect. He really loves you, Lo."

"What's the other reason?" she asked, changing the subject.

"If you dwell on the past... let's just say... forget the past, live in the present, and prepare for the future. You never know what's to come, Lois. You write your own destiny. Your life is a book, so don't let anyone else hold the pen. Especially someone like Oliver." Lois took in what he was saying, relaxing as she finally absorbed it all. "Do you know what you want?" he asked.

"Yes," Lois cried. "I know what I want."

"Then go get it." Lois quickly got up from the couch, and grabbed her coat as she ran out the front door.

* * *

"Chloe?" Clark asked as he walked into her Talon apartment. "Chloe?" he repeated.

"Clark?" Chloe walked into the living room, and threw her arms around Clark. "I haven't seen you in forever. How are things?" The look on his face answered her question. "Uh-oh. What's wrong? Is it Lois?"

"Actually, it is."

"What'd she do?"

"Oliver came back," Clark said as they sat down on the couch.

"What?" Chloe asked, astounded.

"He came back and she left with him. She had come back to try and win me back, but she walked in at the wrong time..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Lana kissed me just as she walked up the stairs to the loft."

"Oh, god," Chloe said. "Do you love her?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. With everything I have. I can't imagine life without her."

"Then you need to let her know that. She called me a while ago and said that she'd fallen for you."

"I'm scared, Chloe... what if she doesn't take me back?"

"She will," Chloe smiled.

"Oh... should I give her this?" Clark asked, and he pulled Lois' Christmas present from his pocket and showed Chloe.

"Oh my god," Chloe said, gawking at it. "Yes! Yes, give it to her, Clark. She will be so happy. It will be the best Christmas gift she's ever had."

* * *

Clark grabbed another beer and sat on the couch, opening it and taking a huge slug. Just as he was about to turn the TV on, there was a knock at the front door.

"Come in," he said, not wanting to even get up. He was too depress. Nothing prepared him for what happened next. "Lois?" he asked, standing up at and staring at her. "I didn't think you would come back."

"Me either," she said. Clark walked closer to her, and she gulped loudly.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Lois said again. "I should've have walked out on us."

"No, I'm sorry... for what happened with Lana and what happened at the party, and- and everything."

"I don't blame you for what happened with Lana... I mean, how gorgeous can you get?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Lois, I promise you that you're the only one. You've always been the only one. I love you." Clark wiped away a stray tear that managed to slip out of her eye, and Lois looked up at him.

"Just hold me," he said. Clark had his hands at the small of her back, and she had hers wrapped around his neck. Her head was on his chest, and his was leaning against hers. He pulled her closer, pulling her flush against him, and she started to blush. "There's something I want to give you before we go." Lois pulled away, and Clark sighed. "I, uh... this is your Christmas present from me."

"Clark," Lois scoffed. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. But I wanted to. I was going to give it to you before your dad and my mom found out, before our fight, before everything, but... I was too scared. I'm still scared. But I, uh... I need to stop rambling and get it out." He sighed, reaching into his pocket, hiding something in his hand. Lois looked at it, but could only see dark blue velvet. "Lois, I... I love you. I love you with all my heart, all my soul, and all my mind. You're the one. You always have been, and you always will be. I can't promise to be perfect, but I can promise to try my best, because I want to be yours, always and forever."

"Clark..." she started. "What'd you get me?"

"I don't know. Look up," he said. Lois looked up, and smiled as she realized they were standing under the mistletoe. She looked back at him, and he had tears in his eyes. "You're the woman that I love," he said, getting down on one knee. Lois was short of breath, and started to breath shakily as he opened the blue velvet box, only to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Lois Lane... will you marry me?"

"Yes," she cried, shaking her head. Clark smiled, and placed the ring on her finger as he stood up. He pulled her to him, bringing their lips together, and wrapped his arms around her waist as tears welled up in her eyes. They pulled away from the kiss, and Lois smiled.

"It's snowing," she said, looking out the window. Clark turned around, and smiled as he saw the white flakes fall onto the ground. He turned back to Lois, and he couldn't believe it. She was the one. He was married to the love of his life.

When he first met her, he'd never expected they'd be here. He thought she was obnoxious, annoying, and stuck up, and she was, but... she was also so much more.

That first moment that he saw her, he knew she was beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her. He never realized he'd love her, though. There were no words to explain how much he loved the woman in front of him.

So, neither of them said anything. They just stared into each others eyes, smiles plastered across their faces from ear-to-ear.

* * *

So... now you guys finally know what Clark's Christmas present for Lois was... it was an engagement ring! What do you guys think?

This was kind of a short chapter, but I said that in the previous chapter. I also said that chapter 10, the final chapter, will sort of be an epilogue.

Leave reviews and let me know what you think and what you expect to see in the epilogue!


	10. Only the Beginning

"I, Clark Kent, take you, Lois Lane, to be my companion... forever," he said as he took her hands into his, staring into her hazel eyes. "With you by my side, I will never be alone. Though the world sees a strong and independent woman, I've never met someone with such gentle grace and more pure of heart. When I've been lost, you've always been there to bring me back. So, on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You've always believe in me, and I believe in you. And when you believe in someone, it's not for a minute, or just for now... it's forever." Tears welled up in Lois' eyes, and Clark smiled.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too," Lois mouthed back.

"Are you ready to say your vows Miss Lane?"

"Yes," Lois replied to the preacher, not breaking her and Clark's gaze. She broke it for a few seconds to get her vows from Chloe, but looked right back into his eyes. "You know what?" She ripped the piece of paper into a million little pieces, handing them back to Chloe.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked nervously under his breath.

"You said your vows without reading them off a paper. So can I." She sighed nervously as she looked into his eyes, and began, "I- I wanted these vows to be perfect, but perfection's a hard thing to get your hands on. But life is meant to be a little messy. And when it comes to love, I think it's like my dad always said about the army - you only sign up if it's the only thing you ever imagine doing. And, Clark, I cannot imagine spending a moment of my life without you. So, I promise that I will always have your back, as you have always had mine. You're my best friend, you're my home, and you're my true love. And I am yours, and will be... forever," she finished as a tear rolled down her cheek, some welling up in Clark's eyes.

"Clark Joseph Kent, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together in this holy state of matrimony; do you promise to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and health, riches or poverty, and will forsake all others and cleave thee only unto her as long as you both live?"

"I do," he smiled as he started into her eyes.

"Lois Joanne Lane, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together in this holy matrimony; do you promise to love, honor, cherish, in sickness and health, riches or poverty, and will forsake all others and cleave thee only unto him as long as you both live?"

"I do," she smiled as he started up at Clark, tears in both their eyes.

"I will require a token of you, that this covenant betwixt you, that's been made, will always be kept." They both turned around, and Chloe handed Lois the ring, and Jimmy, Clark's best friend and Chloe's husband, handed Clark the ring. Clark smiled as he placed the ring on Lois' fingers, and she placed the ring on his fingers.

"In the name of God, I now pronounce you... husband and wife," the preacher smiled. "You may kiss the bride." Clark grabbed Lois' face and brought it to his, their lips met in the middle. They deepened the kiss, and everyone stood up and cheered. When they pulled away, Clark picked Lois up and she yelped as he walked outside with her. Everyone followed behind them, and Clark set Lois down as he opened the door to his truck for her.

"Here you go, Mrs. Kent," he smiled at her as she got in the passenger side.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," she smiled as he closed the door and went over to his side.

They waves goodbye to everyone as they set off for the Daily Planet, where the reception was being held.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Lois asked from the passenger seat.

"Almost," Clark said.

"Where are we going?"

"Lois, I told you.. let me take care of the honeymoon. It's a surprise."

"Ugh," she groaned. "It's been hours!"

"I know. At least Oliver let us use his private jet to fly out to the airport in Ohio."

"Clark, seriously, where are we-" Lois' eyes shone with city lights, tall building reflected from her iris'. "Oh my god," she said. "No way!"

"Yes way," Clark smiled. "And we got here just in time to see the ball drop."

"New York?!"

"Why do you think I rented a Ferrari? So we could go to Tennessee?"

"Clark!" Lois yelped. "This is amazing!"

"Our condo that I rented for the next month is near Times Square."

"Condo? Rented? A month?!"

"Yes," Clark smiled. "I figured we could both use the chance to get away from the family drama for a while." Clark smiled over her, and squeezed her hand that he'd been holding for the past 4 hours.

* * *

Clark leaned in and kissed Lois. It was a new year. They were new people.

In 2014, not only was Lois a new woman, but Clark was a new man. They were married, and vowed the rest of their life to each other.

"I love you, Lois Kent," Clark smiled as he kissed her again.

"I love you too," she smiled back. Lois bit her lip as she started into his eyes, and he leaned down and brought their lips together again. Lois quietly moaned as Clark grabbed her backside and pulled her flush to him. She moaned again as she felt how much he wanted her, and he took her shirt off. Lois broke the kiss only for a few seconds to pull Clark's shirt over his head. He unbuttoned her pants and grabbed her backside again, and pulled away as he placed his hands on the small of her back.

"What?" Lois asked.

"You know," Clark said. "The first time I met you... I couldn't stop staring at you. You were - are," he corrected himself, "the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I couldn't stop staring at your boobs when you were hugging Chloe, and your ass..." he trailed off, and grabbed her ass, eliciting. a yelp from her. "I never thought they'd be mine," he smiled.

"I know you were staring at my ass. And my tits."

"You did?"

"I caught you," she smiled. "But Clark Jr. didn't help much either," she smirked, teasing him. He rolled his eyes, smiling, and let her pants fall to the ground as she took his off as well. Clark wrapped his arms around her back and unfastened her bra, letting it fall to their pile of clothing on the floor. He smiled as he stared at her, pulling her flush again him, skin on skin. He brought their lips together, and she moaned as he laid her on the bed.

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" Clark asked, staring into Lois' gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Anything," she smiled. He had his hand on her hip, and they were only a few inches away from each other.

"I, uh... you were my first."

"Your first what?"

"My _first_... I lost my virginity to you." Clark blushed, embarrassed, and Lois' smile grew wider.

"That's adorable," she said. "I love you so much." She gave him a quick peck on his lips, and returned to her original spot, pulling the covers up over her bare chest a little more. "So is that why... why you and Lana broke up?"

"Yeah. She was ready to take our relationship to the next level, I wasn't."

"Then why... you hadn't even known me for a year, and you had sex with me. Why?"

"Because... I knew," he smiled.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you were the One." He placed a kiss on her lips before rolling on top of her, the moonlight glistening on her face.

* * *

"This isn't the end, Lois," Clark smiled as he kissed her overly-sized belly, feeling a little kick. "This is only the first chapter."

* * *

Thoughts? I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it!

I hate for it to come to an end, but... every story has to end somewhere, right? Well, Lois and Clark's story won't be ending anytime soon ;)

Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Not just of this chapter, but the whole fic!

Also, btw, the vows at the first... those are Lois and Clark's actual vows from Smallville.


End file.
